


Дух грядущего

by Yozhik



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество в жопе мира - что может быть лучше?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дух грядущего

Шапка снега обрушилась на дорогу сразу за фургоном.  
– А вот если бы мы летели, – бодро начал Мэрдок. Приоткрыл дверцу, высунулся, смерил взглядом заснеженные деревья, затянутое тучами небо, и всё так же бодро продолжил: – Мы бы уже совершали аварийную посадку в лесу, при плохой видимости, с приличным слоем льда на крыльях и скорее всего со сломанной антенной. Чёрт. Лучше бы мы летели. Но всё равно здорово.  
– Мы застряли зимой в лесу. Это – не здорово. Это – плохо, – высказал своё мнение БиЭй.  
– Зато никаких следов, – Ганнибал опустил стекло и отправил окурок в снег. – Что мы здесь есть, что нас здесь нет. Никто не догадается. А если верить карте, где-то тут должно быть и жильё.  
– В охотничьих домиках можно селиться любому, – уверенно сказал Мэрдок. – Главное – не пугать дом и не есть все дрова.  
– Ты ничего не путаешь? – нахмурился Красавчик.  
– Хорошо, – легко согласился Мэрдок. – Не пугать дрова, не есть дом и срубить еды взамен израсходованной.  
– Я его сейчас напугаю, съем и срублю, – пообещал в пустоту БиЭй.  
– И тогда, мой большой друг, ты обретёшь мои свойства, ибо мы есть то, что мы едим!  
– Мэрдок, – простонал Красавчик, – пока мы не найдём этот твой охотничий домик с запасами – пожалуйста, ни слова о еде. Это вам всем, может быть, повезло, а меня четыре часа назад вытащили из-под носа у прекрасной девы, собиравшейся подать завтрак в постель, и с тех пор я не знал ни минуты покоя.  
Мэрдок громко шмыгнул носом и вытер глаза воображаемым платком. Встряхнул его, аккуратно сложил и убрал в карман джинсов. И деловито кивнул:  
– Очень хорошо. Запомни это выражение лица на случай, если нам встретится сердобольная старушка.  
– Здесь колея, – БиЭй довольно усмехнулся – успел-таки перебить ответный монолог Красавчика, а то этим двоим дай волю, так весь день протреплются. – Это и есть дорога к твоему «жилью», Ганнибал?  
– Давай проверим.  
– Кстати напоминаю, – радостно сообщил Мэрдок. – Мы можем потом оттуда и не выехать.  
– Ничего, ты будешь толкать фургон, – рассеянно пообещал БиЭй, осторожно разворачиваясь – не хватало врезаться во что-нибудь невидимое под снегом или и вправду застрять.  
– Слушай, – шёпотом спросил Красавчик, – ты не обижайся, но... Билли – ездовая собака?  
Мэрдок гордо проигнорировал вопрос.

Колея и впрямь вывела к дому – одинокому, пустующему, но вроде бы не заброшенному.  
– Здравствуйте! – заорал Мэрдок, поднимаясь на крыльцо. – Разрешите переночевать!  
– Придурок, тут никого нет, – БиЭй аккуратно припарковал фургон у забора и теперь обозревал окрестности.  
– Так я потому и спрашиваю.  
Мэрдок прислушался к тишине и попытался открыть дверь.  
– Не заперто, – удивился он.  
– Есть электричество, – добавил Ганнибал.  
– Вижу что-то в погребе, – очень радостно сообщил Красавчик, прикрывая подвальное окошко. – Консервы, кажется.  
– Спасибо! – снова заорал Мэрдок, дёрнул дверь на себя – и обрушил с крыши маленькую снежную лавину. Фыркнул, отряхнул кепку и смущённо добавил: – Но я бы понял и так.

Было тепло и пыльно.  
– Телефона нет, радио тоже, – крикнул со второго этажа Ганнибал.  
– На заднем дворе ещё дрова и колодец, – поведал в окно БиЭй.  
– В погребе ледник и вроде неиспорченная человеческая еда, – обозначил приоритеты Красавчик.  
– А вот сейчас у нас тут будет хорошо и светло, – пропел Мэрдок, выудив из почти пустой кладовки тряпку и швабру.  
И каким-то необычайным образом умудрился привлечь к работе всех остальных. Даже Ганнибал, который планировал понаблюдать за командной деятельностью со стороны, внезапно обнаружил себя во дворе с ведром воды.  
– Это вопрос уважения к жилищу и к себе, – вдохновенно вещал Мэрдок, тщательно протирая пыльное окно. – Когда в доме порядок, на душе сразу становится светло, хвост встаёт трубой, биополе очищается, а карма подзаряжается на несколько жизней вперёд!  
– Я его сейчас убью, – пробормотал БиЭй. – Псих, заткнись и убирай. Вон, пятно на раме пропустил.  
И деловито поправил сбившийся ковёр. Судя по всему, уборка доставляла ему не меньше удовольствия, чем Мэрдоку – а то и больше.  
Дом шумно вздохнул – или так показалось, по крайней мере проскрипели стены, прошелестела занавеска, пронёсся по коридору порыв холодного ветра, выметая пыль, когда Красавчик распахнул окно. И тут же стало светлее.

Не успело ещё рассвести, как Мэрдок с топотом промчался по лестнице.  
– Парни! А завтра же Рождество! – орал он.  
В другое время – часа на три попозже – его радость поняли и разделили бы. А так – Красавчик метко швырнул подушкой ему вслед; а БиЭй просто молча вырос у Мэрдока на пути, положил руку ему на плечо и посмотрел.  
– Дух грядущего Рождества одарил меня взглядом, я умолкаю, – пропел Мэрдок. Вывернулся и убежал.  
– Я не дух, – только и успел крикнуть БиЭй. – Запомни уже! Я тебе не твои галлюцинации.  
И вздохнул. Понятно же, что результата не будет, если этот псих упёрся – танком не сдвинешь; но как ни странно, БиЭй не мог отрицать: на сей раз какая-то доля истины в словах Мэрдока присутствовала. Совсем небольшая.  
– А ведь он прав, – задумчиво сказал Ганнибал чуть позже. – Рождество.  
– Семейный праздник, – подтвердил Мэрдок. Очень радостно.  
– Если бы мы были где-нибудь в Лос-Анджелесе, я устроил бы вечеринку, – заметил Красавчик. – А здесь даже делать нечего.  
У Мэрдока загорелись глаза. БиЭй закрыл лицо ладонью и пробормотал «Зря ты это сказал».

Ганнибал предусмотрительно удалился во двор. Красавчик не успел – и потому просто заперся в единственной запирающейся комнате.  
– Ну и куда ты цепляешь эту ветку? Гардину сломаешь, – услышал Мэрдок у себя за спиной и чуть не упал вместе с веткой и гардиной.  
БиЭй улыбался во всю физиономию – мечтательной улыбкой, какой Мэрдок в жизни не видел – и осторожно развешивал по гвоздям, торчащим из стены, самодельную гирлянду.  
– Нашёл в кладовке, пришлось немножко починить, – смущённо объяснил он.  
– А каких-нибудь лент или бантиков там не было? – сразу оживился Мэрдок.  
БиЭй нахмурился – и ещё более смущённо сказал:  
– Мама всегда убирает ленты не в кладовку, а на шкаф или на верхние полки. Посмотри там.  
Уже обшаривая полку, Мэрдок расслышал тихое «Боже, что я делаю?».  
– Не переживай, – сообщил он. – Это ты от меня заразился, на свежем воздухе пройдёт за пару дней. Или не пройдёт. Флюиды безумия такие приставучие, такие приставучие. О, смотри какая штука! Давай повесим её на люстру!

Горел камин. Мигала половина лампочек в гирлянде. Красавчик с опаской посматривал на здоровенную сосновую ветку, кое-как запихнутую между столбиков перил. Мэрдок мурлыкал себе под нос «Джингл беллз» и был абсолютно счастлив. БиЭй с видом «я здесь ни при чём» жевал найденные на кухне крекеры.  
– Я всё-таки поймал прогноз погоды на радио в фургоне, – сказал Ганнибал. – Снегопад должен закончиться через пару дней, можно будет попробовать выехать.  
– Вы не находите, что всё это очень странно? – спросил Красавчик.  
– Я не нахожу, – Мэрдок подкинул в камин несколько веток. Запахло смолой. – Но я сумасшедший, это нормально, что мне нравится встречать с вами в заднице мира семейный праздник. Только это, на будущее, если что, не сильно беспокойтесь о моих чувствах и просто пришлите открытку.  
– Заткнись, придурок, – почти беззлобно огрызнулся БиЭй.  
Сосновая ветка в камине ярко вспыхнула, затрещала и погасла.


End file.
